Exordium
by xHodorx
Summary: We know he was tasked with investigating Saren, but what about before that? Garrus's adventures and journey in C-Sec before he meets up with Commander Shepard.


**Exordium**

First and foremost, I would like to bring some light to what my story will be about, and a little background information about myself. I have followed and read stories on but was never an actual member. After being inspired by both the Mass Effect franchise and by other greater stories I have read, I have decided to write and create my own story. As of right now, I plan on writing about Garrus's times in C-Sec before the story and world we know as Mass Effect. We know he was in C-Sec, but there is not much info or details about it.

In time, after this story is finished and depending on how it is received, I may also write on Garrus during the other three games and in between. We do know he was in C-Sec for about two or three years and then joined Shepard's crew. I have to admit I contemplated doing this for a while, but never felt the desire. That changed. I want my readers to have a story about Garrus and the expanse that is Mass Effect. Mass Effect has personally changed my life; it is the reason why I am pursuing a degree in Astrophysics, and it has greatly motivated me as a person.

Lastly, I would like to thank any readers. I encourage any advice, suggestions, or criticism to be thrown my way. I will try to update it as soon as possible, but writing takes time and pursuing a degree needs my utmost attention, so I cannot guarantee anything. However, the last thing I would want is to leave the readers waiting. Again, thank you all. I know I am entering writing fanfiction relatively late but this is something I have really wanted to do for the longest. I just hope this brings everyone else as much joy as it will myself. And yes, exordium is a word.

* * *

 **Citadel Security Services Official Transfer.**

* * *

Mr. Vakarian,

It brings me joy and pride to personally accept you into the Citadel Security Services. By choosing to be a C-Sec officer, you have given up your own life to service those around you, to uphold the law, and be steadfast in the face of adversity. I would not be truthful if I did not say your father's own track record as one of; if not the best investigators played a role in your selection as an investigator. However, you must earn the trust of your fellow officers but also that of the public. You must treat every case with the utmost persistence, patience, and practice.

It is an honor to call oneself a C-Sec officer, and an even greater honor to preserve the peace and harmony of the Citadel.

To close, let me say this; C-Sec is not a glorious job, not by any means. At times, you will find yourself flustered, wanting to go outside the law to find a solution. Justice will find those who owe it. At times, you may find yourself questioning the law, questioning the ideologies. In my twenty seven years, and the last several as executor, the law has been correct; the law is always correct. Remember this, and I have no doubt of your success within the Citadel's best and only security forces.

Honor guide you,

Executor Venari Pallin.

Postscript: Your orders will be sent to you shortly after processing your transfer.

* * *

Garrus read the message on his omnitool over and over again. He knew he would get into C-Sec, that much he was confident of. Anyone chosen to undergo Spectre training would surely and most definitely be able to get into C-Sec with ease. That was what he was disappointed about; his father would not let him undergo Spectre training. He did not understand why, but his father told him that being above the law is not the way the go. Garrus knew his father was against Spectres, primarily because of their lack of commitment to the law; Spectres only respected the Citadel Council. Still, being a C-Sec officer and investigator was a respectable job. Garrus was hard skulled, and his father knew that; he denied the candidacy, not Garrus. He had no other choice, he had to accept and respect his father's decision. _Who knows, maybe he's right. Would I rather answer to the Citadel and be their puppet or be a member of C-Sec and actually help the community?_ _Still, my whole life I have wanted to be a Spectre. What else is better than being a Spectre besides on the Council? Even then, I am a Turian of action, not that political crap and all of the red tape that ensues. It can't be so bad, many Turians join C-Sec,_ Garrus thought to himself as he read it over again. It was hard to swallow, but he was really only procrastinating. This situation was not really within his control anymore. After serving in the Fourth Engineering Corps for his military service aboard the _Resolut_ e, a Hierarchy carrier, C-Sec felt like his only choice. That or work in a support role. Nah, he is a man of action.

He decided to call his father, it is the least he could do after being accepted. Castis was a proud father, but an even prouder Turian. Garrus doubted he would even show a hint of emotion. He would have told his father in person, but Garrus was in a personal apartment on the outskirts of Cipritine. He did not have much time, just returning from military service just two days earlier. He dialed the link to his father's omnitool and mentally prepared himself. The link was established within seconds and a projection of his father's head appeared.

" _Father, how are you doing?_ "

" _Garrus, good to see you_ ," his father said with a serious face that gave up no hint of emotion. " _I am doing well, son. Solana was accepted into the academy at Cipritine, she is to study ancient Turian literature and culture. Your mother is doing well, but she has her days_. _She knows it is not something easily beaten, if at all, but you know your mother. Toughest Turian I have ever seen._ "

Garrus's mother suffered from Corpalis Syndrome, a rare and incurable Turian disease that affected the neural system and caused severe degeneration and eventually, death. Although it lasted years before it progressed into something much more serious. Prognoses gave anyone between three and twenty years.

" _Dad, that's good news. Make sure you send Solana my regards, she is a smart woman. And make sure you send mom my regards as well, I pray for her daily. Is there any time line on how long before her condition worsens?_ "

" _I wish I had an answer, Garrus. One doctor says four years; another says she should have a healthy ten to fifteen years. Knowing your mother, she'll kick the Corpalis Syndrome down and beat it to death. Any word on your C-Sec application, son? Surely someone selected to undergo Spectre training would be accepted._ "

" _Actually, dad, that's why I called. I was accepted. I got the message from the executor about an hour ago. I am disappointed that you block my candidacy into the Spectres, but I respect and will honor your decision. C-Sec is respectable enough, and you know best, dad._ "

" _Garrus, I'm glad. You'll make a fine investigator. Just remember, follow the law. Never go outside or above the law for personal fulfillment. Undermining the law will only result in the loss of lives and your job. I understand your frustration, but trust me on this; the Spectres are just the puppets of the Council. You will understand what I mean with some experience. Son, you have a great road ahead of you. C-Sec is no less honorable than being a Spectre. Honor guide you, son._ "

" _And you dad, thank you for your insight._ "

Garrus thought his father was very unreadable, but his tone was clear enough. For whatever reason Castis despised Spectres, it was apparent he had negative experiences with them. His orders were probably in, but they could wait. Garrus was exhausted. The last time he'd be on Palaven before moving to the Citadel called for one last visit. He was not in contact with any of his old friends, so no drinking happened. Still, Cipritine was massive and held a lot to explore and admire.

He turned his omnitool off and set his elbows on his knees and rested his head on his hands. This meant a lot to his father, and he knew that. But still, he had always dreamed of joining the Spectres his whole life. It didn't help that his head was pounding and the last few days were stressful. Between contemplating returning back to service or C-Sec, his father's stubbornness, and his sister giving him no light of day about not being there for his family, his head felt like it was about to implode.

He decided to rest. Tomorrow was surely to be a long day as well. Being angry and frustrated would only make it worse. Plus, sleep is always the best mediator between rational thoughts and anger. As he drifted off, his mind went to his assignment. Hopefully he got Zakera Ward, maybe Tayseri. Just somewhere with action. Sitting behind a desk all day is dull. One thing he knew; he was ready for the next chapter of his life.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Next one will be out as soon as it's done, so make sure to stay posted! As I said before, please do not hesitate to send any criticism or suggestions my way. Next chapter will be a bit more background info on Garrus. Next chapter will be more background info. I didn't want to have the whole first introductory chapter being Garrus's life growing up within the military. Also, the chapters will get longer. This one was just an introductory chapter. More will come!


End file.
